


Doctor's Visit

by Shierusowl



Series: Boiling the Soldiers (Spin offs from How to Make a SOLDIER) [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Spin off of another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: Sephiroth had never looked forward to seeing the doctor, less so when the doctor was drunk off their ass.A spin off of WindyWays' How to Make a SOLDIER





	Doctor's Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windyways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyways/gifts).



> So, WindyWays and I were chatting and we found a [ prompt ](https://promptdumpster.tumblr.com/post/185706367172/a-small-chuckle-escaped-her-lips-as-she-smiled) that fit her reader in [ How to Make a SOLDIER ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262686/chapters/45810517) and with her permission, I ran with it.

Sephiroth wondered how he found himself in this situation. Normally, you were sassy, but reserved. You were more concerned about making sure he knew everything about the electric company than you were anything else when he was around, but tonight was shaping up to be an irregular night.

Now, you were stumbling home, leaning heavily on him to guide you and chatting his ear off. Sephiroth wondered for a moment if this was how Zack felt the night Angeal “Ding dong ditched his phone” and was forced to escort 2 very drunk men to their rooms.

Guiding you though the streets (if you could call them that) of the slums was going swimmingly, until someone decided to make a comment.

“Hey, pretty lady! Wanna come home with a real man?!” The idiot, as Sephiroth immediately dubbed him, called. Suddenly, you had the coordination to stand on your own and round on the guy, rage burning in your eyes. How dare they insult your friend?

Sephiroth was vaguely worried as you pushed away from him. Surely, you’d take 3 steps, be distracted by something, and then he could return you safely to your home.

“I’m going to kill the fucker.”

Maybe not. Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief, rolling his eyes. You were a doctor. You wouldn’t harm a man.

“You’re not really going to kill him, so stop bluffing and let’s get you home.” He said, taking a step forward to reach for your hand. You turned, fixing him with a cold smile. Your eyes held a look he had seen many a time, one he’d never thought he’d see in yours. Your eyes held only a rage-fueled bloodlust.

“It’s funny how you think I’m bluffing, Sephiroth.”

That was his cue to rush forward, locking his arms around your smaller frame and drag you home. The turks could cover up your survival easily, but a murder? That he’d have to explain and he didn’t have the time nor the patience for the interviews and interrogations that went with it.

You struggled every inch of the way, forcing Sephiroth to pull you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. You had no qualms telling him this after your rage had finally faded. You also had no qualms with telling him in the crudest words you could muster that his hand was on your buttocks.

It took everything in the SOLDIER’s power to not drop you on the side of the road and leave you to whatever fate may befall you. Luckily for you, he cared far too much about the information you held to leave you to your possible death.

* * *

“So, why the drinking?” He asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. He had no clue as to whether you’d answer or not, but it was worth a shot.

“Forgetting.” You replied, focusing hard on pronouncing each syllable in the word.

“Forgetting?”

“I know too much. Didn’t want to think about it. So, I drank.”

He shook his head. He had no room to comment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done the same when he found out his father was… well, the biggest asshole he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“I can understand that.“

* * *

It wasn’t terribly long before you found yourself in bed, gloved hands, surprisingly gentle for their owner, smoothing the blankets over your body. In your drunken state, you couldn’t stop yourself from admiring the way his hair cascaded over his shoulder or the chest that peeked through his open coat. Sephiroth was a beautiful man.

He looked shocked as the words left your mouth. If you looked closely, you swore you could see a faint pink gracing his cheeks.

“I-I think it might be time for me to leave. We’ll talk in a few days.” He stated, clearing his throat. He mentally cursed at how flustered a simple complement had made him. “You… you sleep this off.”

“’Mmkay, Sephiroth. Thanks for getting me home. You’re a good man.” You slurred, grinning broadly at him, arm waving wildly as he made his way to the door. “Night!!!”

He chuckled at your antics as he closed the door with a chuckle. You were an intriguing woman, one who held his attention with every word. His next visit was sure to be as interesting as the ones before.

It’d been a long time since Sephiroth had looked forward to seeing anyone, let alone a doctor.


End file.
